Why?
by obsi2
Summary: After coming back from jail, Jane and Maura have a heart to heart talk and... something else. Angela and Maura talk too. Rizzles, of course. 4x04 SPOILERS.


**Not my best one, but I'm still learning English and I needed to get this story off my chest. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, yada yada yada.**

The aftermath of those miserable days when she was accused of murder and sent to jail was also a very intense time.

She had finally gone home and Jane had been with her the whole time. She explained how the team managed to work 40 hours in a row because they all were sure of her innocence and hated to know that she was in prison. Maura listened carefully to everything Jane said and at the end she couldn't contain her tears anymore. Jane hugged her tightly and whispered soothing words like "It's ok, you are home now"; "You are safe, no one's going to hurt you anymore" or "I am here, I am here, just relax and cry as long as you need". Everything was so overwhelming and confusing that she needed to release all the accumulated tension of the last days.

When she finally was calm and no more tears were shed, Jane ordered a pizza for dinner and they ate while the ME told Jane how grateful she was to her real family, the ones that stick together when times get rough. Right when she said that, Maura noticed a guilty look from Jane.

"Jane, what is it?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"So, what are you thinking? You look guilty. Why? Please, don't tell me it's because you arrested me, because you were just doing your job."

"Actually that could be a really good cause. But no, because you are right, although it hurt so much to send you to jail, I had to, there was no other choice. If I had to do it again, though…"

"You would do it again because we both know that would be the right thing to do. But don't worry, I'm not planning on killing anyone for a while." That comment earned a smile from Jane and Maura was happy for that. Boy, she missed that smile. "Please, Jane, tell me what's wrong."

After a moment of hesitation, Jane found the courage to be totally honest with her best friend:

"Maura, I've got to tell you something, but please don't take it the wrong way."

Maura was beginning to worry so much.

"Go ahead, Jane, you're scaring me."

"Your comment about family reminded me of something I really wanted to forget. Remember those self-defense lessons you gave my mom?"

"Yes, why?"

"And remember you taped them?"

"Yes, we did so Angela could review them and practice the techniques."

"Right." Jane's heart was pounding inside her chest. I'm afraid that when the possible cause of death of Brad Adams became public, my mother remembered your elbow blow to the neck and…" This conversation was becoming much more difficult than she was expecting. "And gave Cavanaugh that video where you cracked a board with your elbow. It became part of the evidence we had against you when we arrested you because it showed that you were capable of killing a man with that technique."

Maura was trying to process everything at that moment. Too many ideas where becoming to life in her head. Angela thought her capable of killing that man? She was partly responsible of her going to jail? _Hold on, I thought of myself as a killer, why not Angela? Because she's always acted like a mother and always been protective of her children. _Her train of thought was interrupted by Jane.

"What are you thinking? Are you mad at me for not helping it? I'm so sorry, Maura, I didn't even know those videos existed. Only my mother knew and by the time I discovered them, that one was already in Cavanaugh's hands. I was so pissed off with her that that evening I almost didn't let her in my apartment. Maura, talk to me, please."

"Sorry, Jane. Of course I'm not mad at you. You couldn't help it and there was other evidence against me that would have sent me to jail anyway, so don't worry. I'm really grateful to you because you didn't hesitate to believe in me, even when I thought I was a killer. That's the most important to me, to know that you never stopped trusting me, believing in me. For that I will forever be grateful to you." She couldn't stop herself and before thinking anything else, she kissed Jane's lips.

The detective was so surprised she didn't return the kiss, so the ME pulled back ashamed of her actions.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I wasn't thinking, please, forget it Jane, it never happened." She was so embarrassed that she couldn't look Jane in the eyes. But Jane didn't regret that gesture, so she cupped Maura's chin and without any other words, she kissed her back.

"I could never forget something I wanted for so long: our first kiss. Thank you for being brave, because I've spent a lot of time not being able to take the next step into our relationship for being afraid of losing you. But now I'm happier than ever, all because of you. I love with all my heart, Maura, and I promise not to leave you alone ever again and to protect you forever. I will never let anyone hurt you again, because it hurts even more than a bullet through my chest."

As Maura couldn't find the right words to fit Jane's, she only stood up, caught Jane's hand and led her to her bedroom. They spent the entire night making love, discovering each other and tasting every fiber until exhaustion took the best of them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The first to wake up was Maura. She was extremely happy to finally have Jane in her life as something else than her best friend. And all after her worst nightmare had sent her to jail. And that last thought brought her to the next worry: how to act with Angela. She was determined to talk with her and know if ma Rizzoli was really convinced of her innocence.

It was a Saturday, so after having a peaceful breakfast with Jane and a 45 minute run, she had a shower and asked her girlfriend to call her ma, so they could talk for a while.

Angela arrived to the house a half an hour later and she looked tense. She suspected what the talk was about, but she wasn't sure of the outcome.

"Hi Angela, do you want some green organic tea?"

"Yes, thank you Maura."

The ME prepared the teapot silently and then went to the couch, where Angela was waiting for her.

"How are you doing? Did you sleep well back in your bed?"

"More than you can imagine, although I didn't have much sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, we'll get to that later. I was actually expecting to talk about the tape you gave Cavanaugh."

Angela was dreading this moment. She was so ashamed of her latest actions although she knew it was to protect Jane.

"Maura… I'm extremely sorry, I did it to protect Jane. If I had given her the tape she would have deleted it and then she would have been convicted for obstruction. Do you know how it feels to think that both of you children are in jail? I couldn't let it happen, so I went to Cavanaugh. I'm so sorry…"

"I understand you wanted to protect Jane, but why not delete the tape yourself? Nobody knew it existed but us. You really thought I was capable of killing that man? I need to know, Angela, please."

"I… I was so confused Maura. It was so sudden and I didn't know what to think. But I saw you break that board with your elbow, and I knew you were capable of defending yourself. I was worried sick about you it was hard to breathe. I know now that you couldn't kill a fly and I'm so relieved that everything turned out the way it had to. You are free now and I hope someday I will make it up to you. You are still like a daughter to me if you still want me in your life."

"Of course I do, Angela. But it still hurts that the only person who wasn't sure of my innocence was you. I know my DNA is present at all times, but I try very hard to be a good person and not be defeated by nature. It's hard to do, because it's a constant struggle, but I still have the upper hand. You don't have to make it up to me, you just have to trust me as much as I trust you: with my life."

"Thank you, Maura. I love you so much." And they hugged.

After having some tea, Angela remembered their early conversation.

"Why didn't you sleep last night? Were you having nightmares?"

"Actually, I was in heaven." Maura had a goofy smile on her face.

"What do you mean? Did you meet someone, so fast?"

"I didn't meet someone, I just embraced something that was lingering around for so long."

"Could you please speak clearly? I'm not understanding a thing."

"Jane was here last night."

"Jane? Of course, I was counting on it… Wait, Jane and you…?"

"Yes. It took a visit to jail to understand our feeling towards each other but it was something we needed to explore. We love each other and we have for a long time and today we will finally have our first official date. Are you ok with that?"

"Wow, I guess I'll need some time to adjust to this new situation, but you both deserve to be happy. And if you make each other happy, I'm ok with that."

"Are you sure?"

"Maura, it will be strange at first to see you kiss, but I want the best for both of you and nobody's better than Jane for you and you for Jane. I'm happy, I promise. Come here."

This hug was more protective, more feral, like a mother protecting her kids, and Maura found it soothing. She was finally complete and her family would be there for her, without hesitation, even when the worst times came back.

FIN


End file.
